


hold me down

by exurbia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Domestic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exurbia/pseuds/exurbia
Summary: Minseok liked to say that he was a pretty calm person, never fazed by anything or too terrified.So the front door quite literally banging open should not have made him almost drop the pan of fried noodles and clutch at his heart like a little old lady, but it still did.(aka Jongdae hasn't had a great day and Minseok and Baekhyun try to cheer him up with wine and kisses (and maybe a little more))





	hold me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yete (swimception)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimception/gifts).



> HAPPY FRIKKEN BIRTHDAY BRO I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY.
> 
> I've been listening to Kris' Hold Me Down on repeat all day hence the title.  
> Loosely based off [this](http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/post/151046581932/imagine-your-ot3-all-trying-to-sit-on-a-two-seater) prompt.

Minseok liked to say that he was a pretty calm person, never fazed by anything or too terrified. There were very few things that had Minseok feeling like his heart would actually cave in on itself and crumble into the fine dust that rested on his good china.

Like the time that Baekhyun streaked across the apartment butt-naked when Minseok’s parents were visiting, having forgotten entirely that they were to have guests (never had Minseok been so grateful about receiving a lecture about when he was going to propose to Jongdae or something inane like that. At least it ensured that Minseok’s parents didn’t get an eyeful of ass). Or the time that Jongdae set off the fire alarm because he kept the scented candles so close to their curtains (a sure-shot boner killer. Not the best idea when it’s supposed to be a romantic “love-making” night). Or the time that-

Long story short, living with (and, unfortunately, dating) two apparently pyromaniacal puppies was a guaranteed way to ensure that you lived in a constant state of trepidation.

So the front door quite literally banging open should not have made him almost drop the pan of fried noodles and clutch at his heart like a little old lady, but it still did.

Minseok shot a dirty glare at the front door, leaning out of the kitchen entrance and opening his mouth to yell at the offender, but promptly snapping it shut on seeing Jongdae’s crestfallen face. He carefully placed the pan back on the stove, turned the heat off and opened the overhead cabinet to bring out a bottle of red.

 _At least if he initiated it, he could control it._ He didn’t want to have to deal with an inebriated Jongdae puking his guts out into the toilet just because another intern had fucked his day up. And Jongdae, the idiot, he liked to be fancy when he depressed-drank, preferring the cheap red wine to the beer that they stocked.

He walked over to Jongdae, watching him toe his shoes off as he sighed. Jongdae looked up then, eyes flicking to the wine glass Minseok held out for him, lips curling into a sad little smile as he accepted it.

Minseok carefully moved Jongdae’s equipment bag off his shoulder, setting it on the shelf in the hallway, and certainly not missing the way Jongdae rolled his shoulders in relief at the gesture as he brought the glass to his lips to take a long gulp.

“Long day?” asked Minseok as he placed the hand not holding the glass on the small of Jongdae’s back, meaning to guide him to the living room.

“I’ll say,” laughed Jongdae, half-hearted and sounding crushed, following Minseok’s light touch to the living room.

Minseok’s eyebrows scrunched upwards for a brief moment as he regarded Jongdae, and he shifted his hand to Jongdae’s shoulder, which was so so tense and, god, would he do anything to get rid of that tension for him.

He leaned forward to press his lips softly against Jongdae’s, holding for a while, feeling Jongdae’s shoulder sag as the tension left him a little. He could feel Jongdae’s small sigh huff against his lips as he pulled back, leaning in once more to peck him lightly before dragging his hand down the length of Jongdae’s arm and pulling him onto the two-seater in the living room. He fumbled for the remote and switched the TV on, letting the noise of whatever show was playing turn into background noise so Jongdae could calm down as he spoke to Minseok.

“So why do you look like you saw a puppy die?” questioned Minseok once Jongdae had taken another draught of the wine.

“Some intern-“ began Jongdae.

“Fucking knew it.”

“- accidentally deleted all the video progress files on the part of the commercial I was supposed to finish up today. I mean it wasn’t too much but it was still progress, you know?”

“I know, baby.”

“And you know what, that was fine. Totally okay because at least I could remember what I did and just had to replicate it. But oh no no no the electricity company decided that it was just the perfect time to cut the power supply in our area and the generator took _just that much more time_ to switch on and boom next thing you know, my monitors are down and I have to start two hours of work from scratch again.”

“Oh fuck.”

“And to top it all off-“

“There’s more?”

“The client called and fucking _reamed_ me for delaying the commercial, saying that he wanted there to be enough time for their advertising department to hype up the commercial before the release, but now he’d have to work on a time crunch and that it’s my fault and yes fuck I know it’s my fault and-“

Minseok looped his arm around Jongdae’s back and placed his hand back on his shoulder, squeezing it in little bursts to calm him down so he could stop his tirade.

“To conclude, I’m a giant fucking mess up in life and wow how am I even alive at this point?”

Minseok frowned deeply, opening his mouth to counter him but being interrupted for the second time that night by the front door swinging open violently, like someone had come barrelling into it.

“Hi honey- oh oops, honeys I’m home! Wait, is there a plural to honey? Minseok, you’re the smart book editor here, tell me if there’s a- oh.”

Baekhyun came to a slow stop, his words slowly fading into the air as his eyes flit between Minseok, Jongdae and the glasses of red in their hands.

“Oh it’s that kind of night,” murmured Baekhyun as he pulled his shoes off and set his backpack to the side, shrugging his coat off his shoulders and throwing it across an armchair.

“Yeah it is,” chuckled Jongdae drily, making Minseok's grip on his shoulder tighten almost imperceptibly.

“Oh fuck, it’s bad, isn’t it? Wait for me, I’m gonna get myself a glass too,” called Baekhyun, moving towards the kitchen and busying himself with a glass.

Minseok drew his eyes away from Baekhyun and back to Jongdae, starting to move his fingers in slow circles on Jongdae’s shoulder as he took a sip from his glass as well. Jongdae sighed (not in exasperation this time, Minseok happily noted) and leaned into Minseok’s shoulder, the two-seater making this a comfortable position.

“Hi,” came a voice from behind, and they both turned their heads to allow Baekhyun to dip his head and press his lips quickly to both of theirs in succession before he moved around the sofa, flapping his hand to say _scoot over._

“It’s a two-seater, Baek,” deadpanned Jongdae.

“Who thought sitting on the two-seater was a good idea though?” shot back Baekhyun, holding the wine glass up to his lips.

“Well,” started Minseok, before he felt Baekhyun wiggle his ass in between them, quickly realizing that anything he had to say would be ineffectual. When Baekhyun realized that his wriggling had no effect, he promptly set his ass down on one of Minseok’s thighs, turning a ninety degree and laying his head in Jongdae’s lap as his legs stretched over Minseok’s thighs and dangled over the edge of the sofa.

“Now, isn’t this better?” beamed Baekhyun up at Jongdae, Minseok snickering into his glass.

“No, not really. Your big head is too heavy, ironic considering how empty your skull is,” rebuffed Jongdae calmly.

 “Well excuse me, both of you get to experience the pleasure of having me at the s-“

“Besides, how are you going to drink your wine like this?”

“I... hadn’t actually considered that, oh no.”

“For a doctor, you’re actually pretty stupid.”

“Hey!”

Minseok brought his free hand down to settle on Baekhyun’s thigh as he let his gaze wander onto the show on TV. He watched Jongdae thread his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair from the corner of his eye, petting it and letting the strands fall slowly. He could practically feel Baekhyun’s little purr rumble through to him, and Jongdae’s happy sigh of contentment. As much as Baekhyun liked having his head pet, Jongdae probably liked petting his head more, deriving a certain sense of calm from the repetitive motion.

They sat in calm silence for a while, sipping at their wine. Minseok was sure Baekhyun would get a neck cramp from the way he was angling his neck to take sips of his wine.

“So,” began Baekhyun. “Someone mind telling me why Jongdae looks like he saw a dead puppy?”

“That’s what I said too!” Minseok exclaimed, leaning over to set his now empty glass on the side table.

“There’s a reason we’re dating, dear,” chortled Baekhyun. Beside him, Jongdae huffed a heavy breath, sounding a great deal calmer now than just twenty minutes prior, and Minseok ran his hand through Jongdae’s hair, massaging his scalp gently with his fingertips.

He felt Jongdae relax into his side as he recounted the day to Baekhyun, watching on in amusement as Baekhyun exclaimed at all the right places, gasped in irritation, and then proceeded to spend the next five minutes cursing the poor intern out. He didn’t even spare the electricity company in his rant, causing Jongdae to snigger along with every little curse.

“I don’t know, guys, I just don’t think I can afford to fuck up these many times. I’m going to start losing even my loyal clients at this rate,” Jongdae trailed off, throwing back the rest of his wine in one shot and leaning over Baekhyun to place his glass on the coffee table, letting Minseok’s hand slip slowly out of his hair.

Minseok watched on as Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around the nape of Jongdae’s neck on the retreat, pulling him down softly to place Jongdae’s lips over his own.

It was an awkward angle and looked uncomfortable, with Jongdae twisting his neck to better fit his lips over Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun was growing increasingly frustrated, evident in the way his hands twitched over Jongdae’s shoulders, confused as he pushed a little but then pulled him back. He finally gave up after a few kisses and sat up, a confused Jongdae pulling back to allow him to do so. He pulled his legs from over Minseok’s and stood for a moment before straddling Jongdae’s lap, gently lowering himself with his thighs on either side of Jongdae’s, hovering over him.

“It’s not your fault, alright?” Baekhyun whispered, looking Jongdae straight in the eyes as he cupped his face tenderly. Jongdae let his eyes fall shut as Baekhyun kissed his forehead, staying that way for a moment before beginning to press little kisses all over Jongdae’s face. “It’s not your fault that someone else messed with your files or the electricity company fucked up. Shit happens, okay? Doesn’t make you a giant fuck up or anything.” Jongdae let out a laugh and leaned into his touch, tilting his face to allow Baekhyun to shower him with little pecks all over.

Minseok brought his hand to massage the nape of Jongdae’s neck right as Baekhyun moved his lips over to Jongdae’s, pressing them firmly together.

He continued to watch on as they pulled back for a breath and went back to each other, an undercurrent of passion seeping into the kiss as Jongdae worked his lips over Baekhyun’s, his arms going to wrap around Baekhyun’s back, making him arch a little as he pushed further into Jongdae’s space, running his hands over Jongdae’s chest and shoulders and clutching, his moans spilling all over their lips.

Unable to sit there staring any longer (however fantastic the view was), Minseok tilted his head towards Jongdae’s neck, slanting his lips over the pulse beating steadily there, rising as Minseok’s lips came into contact with the delicate skin. Jongdae’s breath hitched over him as Minseok ran his hand up his shirt, dancing over his abdomen as he trailed higher to his nipples, rubbing his thumb slowly over one of them as he sucked lightly on the skin behind his ear.

The high whine he heard in response made him smile a little, satisfied that Jongdae was finally out of his stressed frame of mind. He let his other arm loop back around Jongdae’s back to rest on his shoulder, only to find Baekhyun’s hand already rubbing circles there. He held onto it, giving it a little squeeze and feeling his heart jump a bit as Baekhyun intertwined their fingers and let their hands drop to Jongdae’s shoulder.

He felt Jongdae gently rocking back and forth, and pulled away a little to watch Baekhyun slowly grinding on Jongdae, pushing their clothed erections together in a leisurely drag as he groaned long and low.

Slow, delicious, exquisite heat simmered through them all, Minseok could tell. From the way his erection pressed borderline painful against his jeans. From the way Baekhyun’s fingers tightened just that little bit more over his own. From the way Jongdae’s whines got just that much softer and higher as Baekhyun trailed his hand lightly downwards, long fingers tracing over Minseok’s own through Jongdae’s shirt.

“Let us take care of you, alright?” murmured Baekhyun softly into Jongdae’s ear, his lips just inches away from Minseok’s. Jongdae’s answering moan trailed off into a sharp gasp, mirroring Minseok’s when he felt Baekhyun dart his tongue out to trace his lower lip, pulling Minseok in for a quick, messy kiss. He heard the soft sounds of Baekhyun’s fingers stroking over rough fabric, his muddled mind gathering that Jongdae’s gasp and subsequent moans were probably because of Baekhyun.

He felt Baekhyun slip away from him and get off Jongdae’s lap, and opened his eyes right as Baekhyun started fumbling with Jongdae’s zipper, trying to pop the button open as he stroked around the outline of Jongdae’s cock through his pants.

Jongdae’s ragged breathing was steadily getting louder as Minseok rolled one of Jongdae’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, bringing his head down to kiss at the other one. The sound of a zipper slowly being teased down drew his attention back to Baekhyun, watching as Baekhyun licked his lips before pressing them against Jongdae’s cock through his briefs.

“Baekhyun,” panted Jongdae, bringing his hand down to Baekhyun’s head to card his fingers through his hair. Baekhyun happily nuzzled into the touch, pulling Jongdae’s cock out of the briefs and suckling on the tip.

Watching Baekhyun suck cock was an experience of its own. Minseok could only sympathize with Jongdae as Jongdae threw his head back when Baekhyun licked a long stripe up his cock, peppering it with kisses and light sucks before wrapping his lips around the head and lapping at the pre-come beading there.

Baekhyun kept at this teasing pace for a while, bringing his hand up to wrap around the rest of Jongdae’s dick as he bobbed his head shallowly. Minseok unzipped his own jeans and pushed them down to pull his cock out and stroke it lazily, his lips drawing back to Jongdae’s shoulder to soothe him with light kisses.

Jongdae cried out suddenly then, a low groaned out, “Fuck” and Minseok brought his eyes back to Baekhyun, his pace on his own cock quickening just a little more when he saw Baekhyun smoothly sinking down Jongdae’s cock, relaxing his throat to slowly take in more and more till his lips were brushing the ring his finger had formed at the base.

He stayed there for a while, holding Jongdae down by the hips when they spasmed and bucked as he whimpered. Minseok watched Baekhyun’s throat bob as he swallowed, Jongdae responding with a low grunt at Baekhyun sliding his lips back up.

“Want to fuck my throat?” lilted Baekhyun, moving his hand in quick, twisting strokes over Jongdae, working him closer and closer.

“Only- _ah, shit –_ only if you’re sure- _God_ ,” Jongdae cried, his words slowly dwindling away as Baekhyun resumed sucking on the head of his cock.

 _Oh, this is getting good_ , thought Minseok as Baekhyun tapped Jongdae’s hip, and Jongdae cradled the back of Baekhyun’s head and slowly dragged him back onto his cock, not wanting to hurt him, ever so considerate.

Jongdae let him stay like that for a while, inhaling and exhaling shakily before he started pumping his hips slowly, steadily fucking Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun’s eyebrows tilted upwards at the effort of keeping his throat relaxed, his fingers gripping Jongdae’s thighs so tight it left red indents.

Jongdae’s pace never quickened, the steady push of his hips keeping a slow drag in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth. “So good, Baekhyun, so good. So good to me,” he groaned, and Baekhyun hummed in content at the praise before pulling off, letting Jongdae ease his cock back into his mouth after a quick breath.

And just like that, Jongdae’s breathing started getting heavier, his pumps getting erratic, prompting Minseok to go back to sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulder and pinching his nipples again, knowing how much quicker it would get Jongdae off.

“God, Minnie, yes,” Jongdae choked out, his fingers tightening in Baekhyun’s hair as he pumped his hips faster, almost sobbing at the stimulation. “I’m gonna come, fuck, oh fuck-“

“Come on, Jongdae, come for us,” pressed Minseok, sucking harder at Jongdae’s neck, making sure there was a mark forming beneath his lips.

“Shit, Baekhyun, _oh_ ,” Jongdae keened, pushing his hips up into Baekhyun’s mouth, his cock all the way in and coming down Baekhyun's throat. Minseok watched, bemused, as Baekhyun pulled back to suckle at the tip of Jongdae’s cock, coaxing some more come out before Jongdae was lightly pushing him away, overstimulated. Baekhyun ran dainty fingers over his own lips before pushing them into his mouth, sucking on them happily.

He was so caught up in watching Baekhyun slowly drag his fingers in and out of his mouth, that the hand suddenly fisting over his cock surprised him. He hadn’t even remembered his own erection while he watched Jongdae fuck Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Jongdae, what-“ he asked, turning to the man in question.

“Let me help,” breathed Jongdae, looking sated but hungry all the same.

“You don’t have to, Dae.”

“I want to. You take such good care of me, I want to.”

“This was just for you, you know.”

“I know, but I want it. Want to see you come.”

If Minseok was a stronger man, he may have declined, telling Jongdae to relax and taking care of himself later. But he couldn’t deny the raw need in Jongdae’s low growl as he fisted Minseok’s cock quicker, pressing his lips to Minseok’s and making it fast and messy right from the start, tongue licking into his mouth, and _oh_ was Minseok weak, weak for this man.

He felt Jongdae kiss down his jaw and chest, another pair of lips kissing up his thighs, and he hissed, the simmering heat building up to something more, his cock steadily pulsing pre-come. He jerked as he felt Jongdae’s lips kiss the tip of his cock, suckling as he stroked faster, silently urging Minseok to come. Minseok settled his hand on Jongdae’s head but didn’t know whether he did it to comfort Jongdae or to ground himself as he felt his head get lighter and lighter.

Minseok screwed his eyes tightly shut and sobbed as he came all over Jongdae’s fist, unexpected and quick, having teased himself for long enough. He let his back sink into the sofa cushions, let his uneven breathing calm down before he opened his eyes...

... And promptly groaned at the sight he was greeted with.

He was an old man, dammit, not a teenager who could get it up in a matter of seconds again on seeing Baekhyun licking Jongdae’s cum-stained hand clean, dragging each finger into his mouth and sucking on it, laving it clean as it slipped out of his mouth. If Jongdae’s glazed eyes were anything to go by, he wasn’t the only one having trouble not getting it back up, and Minseok felt his dick twitch weakly.

After what seemed like ages, Baekhyun was done, licking at his lips like he’d had a great treat. Jongdae turned to Minseok, flashing him a smile and leaning in to kiss him chastely, working in little kisses before pulling back with a small “Thank you”.

“Sure, sure, thank _him_ when it was me who did all the work, no big deal,” pouted Baekhyun, a little frown creasing his forehead at the mock-anger.

Jongdae laughed and leaned down to pull Baekhyun up into a far stronger kiss. Minseok watched his tongue run over Baekhyun’s lips and into his mouth. Baekhyun went weak at that, grabbing at Jongdae’s hands on either side of his face and moaning into Jongdae’s mouth, gasping as he pulled back, eyes glassy and a pink flush creeping up his cheeks.

“You were the best, Baek,” muttered Jongdae, and Baekhyun smiled at that.

“That was hot, now come fuck me in the shower,” urged Baekhyun, jumping to his feet as he attempted to drag Jongdae up as well, the clear outline of his cock visible through his suit pants.

“Didn’t you come?” asked Jongdae, perplexed and looking a little sorry now that he hadn’t paid attention to Baekhyun as well.

“As hot as you sucking Minseok off was, I still wanted you to fuck me so no, I didn’t come. I’m a good boy,” beamed Baekhyun, laughing as Jongdae whacked him on the shoulder.

Minseok cackled and waved an airy hand at them when Jongdae looked back at him, saying, “You guys go on. I still haven’t finished cooking.”

Jongdae beamed at Minseok, thanking and kissing him again. Minseok giggled into the kiss as he felt Jongdae being tugged away by Baekhyun with a “Come ooooon, I really want to come on your cock.”

Minseok smiled to himself as he turned the heat back up under his noodles, already hearing Baekhyun’s loud moans reverberating in the bathroom. Extra cuddles were definitely in order after this to get rid of Jongdae’s stress.

Extra cuddles were always better with extra people.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this mess of a fic lmao i love cbx so much wow


End file.
